Grandpa Gohan
Summary Grandpa Gohan is the elderly gentleman who found and raised the Saiyan Son Goku when he landed on Earth. A former disciple of Master Roshi, he taught Goku everything he knew. He died when Goku accidentally turned into an Oozaru and crushed him underneath his foot. He was brought back for a short time to spar against Goku in Fortuneteller Baba's tournament. Goku's son, Son Gohan, was named in honor of him. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Gohan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 80 to 91 years old upon his time of death Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Turtle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought with Goku after he finished dealing with the Red Ribbon Army) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Equal to or greater than Goku, who was above Tao Pai Pai) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Took hits from Goku) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Should be rather high due to his age and experiences in the afterlife. As well as being a master at combat. Weaknesses: Can only stay on earth for a day (unless he's working for Annin) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kamehameha: A whitish-blue energy wave shot from both hands, invented by Master Roshi himself. * Jan Ken: The martial arts technique invented by Grandpa Gohan and translating rock-scissors-paper. * Turtle School Tranquility: Grandpa Gohan's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. Grandpa Gohan kicks his opponent into the air and flies toward the enemy and kicks them down. While the opponent is falling, Grandpa Gohan performs the Jan Ken technique on them. * Turtle School Four Virtues: A rush attack used by Grandpa Gohan. First, Grandpa Gohan says "Got you now!" as he kicks the opponent into the air. Then, he jumps behind the opponent and dashes to punch their feet making them fall. Finally, he hook kicks them away. * Thunder Shock Surprise: One of the most powerful attacks invented by Master Roshi. Grandpa Gohan uses it in Dragon Ball: Origins. * Explosive Wave: He creates a weak burst of energy for protection, with himself serving as the nexus. If anyone comes in contact with the wave, they will be knocked away, and receive minor damage. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. * Afterimage Technique: Grandpa Gohan moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Grandpa Gohan uses the Afterimage Technique in Dragon Ball: Origins. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, he instead uses the Afterimage Strike. * Sleep: One of Grandpa Gohan's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Electricity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chi Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Brawlers Category:Elders Category:Students